


A Perfect Tragedy

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Series, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. As Sam's health takes its final turn, Nate is offered a deal by a friend that is definitely more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I probably wasn't ever going to write Teen Wolf fic, but how was I going to pass up the chance to explore Nate and Peter together - especially when it was for Mizzy? Oh, and I acknowledge that I'm making a few (hopefully) logical leaps about an Alpha's ability to affect a human's memories.

  
It was times like this Peter missed Talia the most. His sister had always been brilliant at helping him get his head on straight after he lost his heart – yet again – to a pretty face and a keen wit. The hardest part was resisting the urge to bite the human in question and be done with it. Peter knew from deeply bitter experience that if they survived, humans who had the bite forced on them rarely ended up appreciating it or him.

And there was something about this one he didn’t want to lose. _He’s married,_ his conscience snarled at him as he entered the bar that evening – scanning immediately or the face he most wanted to see. _He has a kid. He doesn’t even see you like that._ Peter had certainly had more than a few share of those over the years. Bisexuality was great in theory – in practice more often than not it meant that the same-sex loving side of your personality stayed very, very frustrated.

The thing was – even though he’d seen the family pictures and heard the daddy patter – he couldn’t let go the idea that Nathan Ford wasn’t entirely straight. He might be one of those lost creatures who couldn’t admit what he was, but Peter had been pretty obvious about his feelings on more than one occasion and while Nate hadn’t exactly reciprocated, he hadn’t been repulsed either.

 _Something’s wrong._ His werewolf hearing had picked Ford’s voice out of the crowd as he hailed the bartender for “one more”. Another moment to parse out the direction the sound had come from, and Peter finally spotted his friend sitting alone at the end of the bar looking as though someone had dumped the weight of the world on his shoulders and then gone back for seconds.

Peter’s hackles were up as he slipped through the crowd, unable to take his eyes off the hunched, miserable figure slowly wrapping itself around a fresh drink. _I don’t care who did it,_ he thought as he got close enough to see Nate’s dead eyed expression staring into the depths of the glass. _Your wife, your kid – somebody’s going to pay for hurting you like that._

“I’m here,” he said, gripping Ford’s shoulder as he finally reached his side. “What the hell happened?”

Blue eyes looked up at him for a moment before Nate stiffened and tossed down the contents of his glass in a single, determined swallow. “Hit me again,” he said to the bartender, who was already starting to look at him with some concern.

“Me too,” Peter added, slipping out his wallet and passing over his credit card. “Start a tab, will you?”

The promise of actual money seemed to mollify the man somewhat. He took the small plastic rectangle with a nod that was at least passingly familiar with pleasant and disappeared towards the cash register. Peter watched him long enough to satisfy himself there was alcohol in their future and his card was safe, then turned his full attention back to the man at his side. “Nate, talk to me.” He reached out and cupped the other man’s cheek – turning him as gently as he could until their eyes met. “You sounded bad enough on the phone…what the hell happened?”

Peter had never been big on children. His nieces and nephews were cute enough, even if he preferred them with fur and fangs, but he knew Nate’s son Sam was the center of his world. So he listened as Ford poured out a story of illness and doctors and hospitals horrible enough to pull at the heart strings of even a cynical bastard like Peter Hale.

Specialists…money…any of the answers that came immediately to hand were things Ford had already tried. “I’m looking into some experimental treatments,” he said after Peter had offered everything he could think of in the way of help. “Things they’re trying in Mexico that are supposed to be getting positive results. It’s just…” He waved a hand helplessly as tears streamed down his face. “The doctors are starting to talk about ‘preparing for the worst’, and I don’t…”

Peter tapped the hand Nate had curled around his whiskey glass, drawing his attention back to the alcohol. The glass shook as Nate raised it to his lips and drained it in a single swallow. Setting it down with a thump, he closed his eyes and sighed. “I shouldn’t have bothered you, Peter. I’m sorry.”

Their eyes met again, and all caution and good sense seemed to leave Peter in a rush. Surging forward, he kissed his friend – this kindred spirit who was falling apart right in front of his eyes. He tried desperately to keep himself in check, but then Nate’s hand was hooked at the back of his neck – holding him still so that Nate could kiss him back.

“Okay…” Peter said slowly, once Nate let him up for air again. “Gotta admit, was not expecting that response.”

“You’ve been asking,” Nate said, his voice rough and broken. “What exactly are you offering?” There was suddenly an intensity in his eyes that kindled an answering spark deep inside Peter’s soul. “Tell me.”

“Everything,” Peter said, his hand flexing on Nate’s arm; feeling the hint of claws crowding at the edge of his fingernails. “All you have to do is ask.”

Nate’s eyes were so lifeless that Peter wondered for a moment if he wouldn’t be doing the man a favor by forcing the bite on him. “Get me out of here – some place where we can be alone.”  
*******************  
Conversation was minimal as they left the bar and headed out into the night. Peter wanted to get Nate out of Los Angeles entirely, but that would inevitably land them at home and his hoped-for conversation with Nate about his true nature would end up being less “tell”, more “show”. Higher end hotels cared more about their guests’ comings and goings than the average motel did, and since Peter was highly motivated not to spook Nate worse than he already was…

“At least it’s clean,” he offered, when they finally made it to the room he’d booked on the back side of the nearly deserted structure.

Nate turned to face him as the door snicked closed. “You said everything,” he said, his voice softer and more fragile than it should have been. “I can’t give you everything in return, Peter – you have to know that up front. I’m not even sure I can give you what you deserve.”

Some of the anger Peter felt on his friend’s behalf must have shown on his face – for a brief heartbeat of a moment, he saw an answering flash in Nate’s blue eyes. “What do you want most?” he asked finally. “From me. Right here – right now – if it’s in my power to give it it’s yours.” Talk of the future, of everything _he_ wanted for the two of them, was clearly going to have to wait.

“I need to forget,” Nate said, his eyes suddenly shining with tears again. “I need a couple of hours to remind myself that I haven’t died and this isn’t hell, and I’m hoping with everything I have that you’re not going to do the smart thing and walk out that door right now.”

 _If only you knew how off the mark you are,_ Peter thought. Closing the distance between them in a flash he grabbed Nate – turning them both and putting the older man’s back to the nearest wall. Growling low in his throat, Peter pressed himself full length against Nate and kissed him. Nate yielded to him immediately, lips parting with a moan as Peter tongued the inside of his mouth. His hips rocked forward, pushing the half-hard bulge of his erection against Peter’s already stiff cock.

The pressure was sweet and intense, lighting up the pleasure centers of Peter’s brain. Shivering, he pushed back against Nate’s thrusts. “We may be in hell,” he murmured, breaking off the kiss and pressing his forehead to Nate’s. “We may be in hell, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to leave you here alone.”  
*************************  
Through the haze of alcohol, hormones and his grief, the first thing Nate realized was that Peter was stronger than he’d expected. A _lot_ stronger. “You trust me, right?” Peter asked, catching Nate’s wrists in one hand as he tried to reach for the buttons on Peter’s shirt.

Even though his brain seemed to have shorted out on the idea of anything more complicated than simple declarative sentences, Nate still managed to say, “Be stupid not to at this point, don’t you think?”

“You are a smart one,” Peter quipped, pinning Nate’s hands to the wall just over his head. Heat flared low in Nate’s body and he made a soft, needy sound as he flexed his arms; testing the strength of Peter’s grip. “I thought you might like that,” he said, sounding impossibly pleased with himself. Nate felt a sharp tug at his waist as Peter undid his belt one handed. “Let me drive right now, okay?”

Nate was achingly hard by the time Peter managed to work his pants and his underwear halfway down his thighs. “Very nice,” Peter hummed, wrapping his free had around Nate’s shaft and stroking him a few times. Nate closed his eyes against the sudden surge of sensation, thumping his head lightly against the wall.

“I was going to ask if you’ve done this before, but I think the answer’s pretty obvious,” Peter said, continuing to jack Nate. “And don’t worry,” he went on as Nate shuddered, his hips beginning to flex into Peter’s strokes, “I’m not finished with you yet, not by a long shot.”

Nate shuddered, trying to recover enough control to get out what he wanted to say. Opening his eyes, he inhaled sharply – Peter was nearly on top of him, watching his reactions hungrily. “Want to taste you,” he begged. “Let me suck you off, Peter please.” He was openly writhing now as Peter worked him over, struggling against the hand still holding his wrists in place. “You won’t…won’t be sorry.”

Peter’s answering laugh was soft and full of sin. “I have no doubt about that.” Stepping back, he kept a hold on Nate’s wrists – pulling him forward as he backed up against the hotel bed. Nate went to his knees on the carpet as Peter sat down and spread his legs.

Heart pounding hard and fast in his chest, Nate reached for the other man’s belt buckle and unfastened it as quickly as he could with shaking fingers. Working together, the two of them maneuvered Peter’s clothing until pants and underwear were on the floor around his ankles. Nate gripped the base of Peter’s cock to steady it, then lunged forward and took nearly the whole thing in his mouth on the first try.

“Sweet Jesus,” Peter moaned, fisting one hand in Nate’s curls. “You are either the most arrogant son of a bitch, or…” Nate forced the muscles of his throat to relax, taking Peter’s cock in as deep as he could. “Okay,” Peter laughed softly, his voice gone unexpectedly breathy. “Okay – I’m definitely on board with this.”

Nate kept his first handful of strokes slow and easy, getting a feel for Peter’s length and girth, and the angle it was going to take to deep-throat him without tripping his own gag reflex. When he finally found a comfortable rhythm, he rolled his eyes up to check Peter’s reactions. His friend’s expression was _hungry_ \- it was the only way Nate could think to describe it. He would happily let Nate do whatever he wanted, but when he was finally “back in the driver’s seat” as he’d put it, Nate was pretty sure Peter wasn’t going to leave much of him left.

Turning his attention back to his work, Nate steadily increased the pace and intensity of his strokes, smiling inwardly at the occasional twitch from Peter’s hand tangled in his hair as the other man fought his urge to take back control. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have minded being choked out on the other man’s cock, but not while he was already in the middle of deep throating him.

He lost track of how long he worked, but a sharp tug on his hair was enough to warning him a split second before Peter’s cock twitched against his tongue and come began pouring down his throat. Nate stayed calm and focused until the last drop had fallen from the end of Peter’s cock onto his tongue, then let his still half-hard shaft slide from his mouth.

“Get up here,” Peter growled. Hands gripped his arms, dragging him up onto the bed. Before Nate could react Peter was on him, kissing him fiercely as he pushed him down flat onto the mattress. The rest of the buttons on his shirt were made short work of, and Peter managed to help get him the rest of the way out of his clothes without breaking off their kiss.

“I have fantasized about seeing you like this a stupid amount of times,” Peter breathed, skimming his palm across Nate’s chest and the plane of his stomach. His touch seemed to pull on places low in Nate’s body, making them pleasantly tight. When he wrapped his fingers around Nate’s cock again, Nate cried out – rocking his hips hard into Peter’s grip.

“Easy,” Peter crooned, stroking him with slow, firm movements. “Easy.”

Nate managed to get his hands on Peter’s shirt again, fumbling at the buttons with trembling fingers. By the time he got enough of them open for Peter to slip the fabric off over his head, the pressure in his groin had built to an almost painful ache and he was making soft, whimpering noises in the back of his throat. “Just another minute,” Peter cautioned, sliding his hand down to the base of Nate’s shaft and squeezing. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Letting him go, Nate drew a deep, shuddering breath and focused on trying to get his hormones under control. He was dimly aware of Peter sliding off the bed and moving around the room, but kept his focus on the textured ceiling, breathing in and out as slowly and evenly as he could.

“You with me?” Peter asked, spreading Nate’s thighs and moving into position between them. Swallowing hard, Nate nodded – fisting his hands in the tangle of sheets underneath him as two lube-slick fingers pressed at the furl of skin and muscle covering his opening and then pushed inward. He held as still as he could, trying not to fight the intrusion – and grateful that Peter was going slow with his prep. Nate’s first male lover in college either hadn’t known or hadn’t cared that a little extra attention to detail went a long way towards making sex enjoyable for _both_ parties.

After several pleasurable minutes, Peter slid his hand free and locked eyes with Nate. “You ready?” He nodded, already missing the sensation of Peter being inside of him. “You’re going to be a tight fuck,” Peter went on, shifting position and pushing Nate’s thighs even further apart, “but don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

The slow, building ache as Peter penetrated him was sweeter than Nate had allowed himself to imagine possible, flooding his body with endorphins. “You are tight,” Peter said, his face showing the effort of holding himself in check. “How long has it been?”

“Too long,” Nate said, willing himself to relax even farther and rolling his hips into the stroke. Peter shuddered as he bottomed out at last, his expression pure bliss.

“You tell me if I hurt you,” he said, locking his gaze with Nate. Barely able to breathe himself, all Nate could do was nod. Satisfied, Peter pulled back, and then pushed forward again – harder enough this time that Nate cried out, his back arching up off the bed. Peter caught him with one hand while using the other to continue bracing himself on the bed. They kissed again – a clash of lips, tongues and teeth that went on for well over a minute before Peter lowered Nate down to the mattress again.

He wasn’t going to last. Already Nate could feel bits of his awareness breaking away under Peter’s thrusts. He’d begged his friend to remind him somehow that he hadn’t died under the weight of Sam’s illness, and now he was left wondering if Peter was going to kill him with that promise.

Another low growl filled his ears, drawing his attention back up to Peter’s face. Nate’s heart rate seemed to double as his brain registered glowing red eyes staring back at him. Panicking, he tried to pull away – tried to free himself – but they were too tangled up with each other for him to be able to move except in the ways Peter wanted him to. “What…what are you?” he gasped, vision briefly whiting out as Peter caught the edge of his sweet spot and a surge of pleasure lanced through him.

“Somebody who wants you,” was Peter’s reply. “Say yes Nate, please say yes and I promise I won’t let anybody or anything hurt you like this again. You’ll be safe…I’ll keep you safe, I promise. Just please say yes, say you’ll stay with me…” Leaning down, Peter kissed him again; Nate closed his eyes and gave himself over to the intensity of it all.

When he finally opened them again, Peter’s eyes were their normal shade – and definitely weren’t glowing anymore. “What’s happening?” he breathed as Peter continued fucking into him hard and steady.

“You’re not crazy,” Peter grinned wildly at him, sensing the heart of Nate’s fear before he could voice it. “At least not in the way that’s worrying you right now.” He shifted his hips just slightly on his next stroke; Nate gasped, arching into the thrust as another more intense surge of pleasure welled up inside him. “There we go,” Peter laughed breathlessly. “Knew I…didn’t quite have it.”

There was no doubt in Nate’s mind that Peter had his sweet spot now, and was determined to wring every bit of use out of it he could. Maggie, Sam, even Peter’s glowing red eyes…everything was swept away in the fresh rush of endorphins except the truth of the rhythm he and Peter had found with each other. It was simple and perfect, and when Peter wrapped his fingers around Nate’s cock, stroking him in time with each hard thrust, Nate knew he would have done anything if this handful of moments could have stretched on to eternity.

Peter’s hand was so warm and strong on his cock, coupled with the feel of each hard, firm thrust driving him into the mattress. Flashes of light were starting to explode in Nate’s vision every time Peter slid himself expertly across that spot deep inside him that seemed to be directly connected to the pleasure centers of his brain. _So close…_ His muscles were seizing, and dimly Nate understood the noises he was making were pathetic, desperate, mewling sounds, but he couldn’t find the energy or the focus to care.

“Come for me, Nate.” Peter’s voice was a low growl in his ears. “Let it go. Let it all go – I want to feel how hard you squeeze my cock…watch you tear yourself apart with how good this is going to feel…”

It was enough. Nate’s back bowed, pushing hard against the weight of Peter riding him. His cock twitched, streaks of come striping his chest and belly, his vision whiting out as his body seemed to explode with pleasure. Peter’s own orgasm followed almost immediately, his hips shoved hard into Nate’s, his growl the only sound in Nate’s ears.

_Stay with me…_

_Please_ and _yes_ were suddenly crystal clear and flawless in Nate’s mind, but before he could remember how to speak the endorphins overloading his system began to wane. Tiny trickles of reality began to seep into his brain as he gradually settled into awareness of his surroundings once more. Peter was half-collapsed against him, looking exhausted and satisfied all at once. The two of them were a mess, but Nate couldn’t remember the last time everything had felt so perfect and _right_.

 _Definitely before Sam got sick,_ he thought, and abruptly that was enough to shatter the moment. “I can’t leave them,” Nate whispered, clutching Peter to him even more tightly as the other man finally slid himself free of Nate’s body with a bone-deep shudder. “Not now, not with Sam…you understand that, right?”

Fingers slid through the tangle of his sweat-soaked curls; Peter pressed a kiss against his forehead, settling them both into a more comfortable position. “I understand,” he sighed, and Nate could hear the frustration in his voice. “I understand it, but don’t expect me to like it.” Nate closed his eyes, body curving easily into Peter’s side.

“I’m a selfish bastard, Nate.” One hand continued smoothing his hair, the other began rubbing slow, soothing circles into the skin of his back. “The only thing I can offer in my own defense is that if you said yes I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy.”

It was the last Nate heard before real, healing, dreamless sleep claimed him at last.  
*******************  
The longer he drank in the reality of the man now sleeping peacefully at his side, the more Peter hated himself. _He didn’t say no…he just said he couldn’t leave them while his boy was sick._

But he hadn’t said yes, either. At every opening Nate had chosen instead to shy away from the conversation, putting his tongue ( _oh God, that tongue!_ ) to more immediate use than discussing the future. The sex had been amazing though, and if Peter had been one tenth the selfish bastard the rest of the family assumed he was this would be finished already.

The problem was that even though he could take Nate’s memories, soften the blow of a permanent separation from his wife and son, it wasn’t a perfect process. There would always be something off between them, and Peter knew Nate well enough by now to know that he would always be worrying at that spot, trying to figure out why it didn’t fit.

 _He’d never forgive you if he found out._ And Peter already knew he didn’t want any part of the pain that would come with Nate rejecting him. Raising his left hand, he willed his claws to extend. The memory modification wasn’t as efficient on humans as it was on wolves, but it could be done.

Everybody – Nate included – would think he’d blacked out from drinking. It would explain the lost time better than anything else could. Certainly better than the truth, all things considered. _And this way if you do end up remembering what happened, you’ll hopefully understand and be able to think of me kindly._

Exhaling softly, Peter set his claws against Nate’s skin and prepared to go to work.


End file.
